Carne ficticia
by Lila Negra
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente esa carne sobre tu carne, Berthold? One-shot que explora al personaje de Berthold Hoover, desde la primera vez que se transforma hasta la última. Spoilers de la totalidad del manga. Canonverse. Sin ship. Parte del desafío "Rugidos" de Attack on Fanfics.


**Carne ficticia**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** spoilers del manga respecto de la vida de Berthold.

 **Disclaimer** : ¡todo en este mundo es del amo Isayama!

* * *

 _"No hay vida en este cuerpo. No soy nada, sin vida, sin alma,_

 _odiado y temido, estoy muerto para el mundo"_

 **Bram Stoker**

* * *

La primera vez que vio esa carne surgiendo de la nada en torno a sus manos, sintió asco. La emoción era tan intensa que temió que los jefes la descubrieran y decidieran que, después de todo, no era digno para esta tarea. Observaba fijamente ese muñeco que aparecía, ligero, falso, una fantasía. Tenía el color de la sangre y antes de ver por sus ojos siempre había un instante de comprensión, solo un par de segundos durante los cuales reconocía tener el rostro cubierto por ese material rojo y sus extremidades atrapadas entre músculos ajenos.

Luego, ya no era él. Luego, solo era el Colosal.

Qué difícil fue aprender las medidas, saber a qué distancia exactamente estaban las cosas, reconocer la fuerza que aplicaba sobre los objetos. Rompía las cosas que quería mover y movía las que quería romper. Trastabillaba y al caer destruía casas, parques, incluso animales. Nunca olvidaría la vez que perdió el equilibrio y, en el manoteo que dio para mantenerse de pie, aplastó un gatito. Annie lo había visto y no le habló durante una semana. No sabía si Reiner o Marcel habían entendido lo que había pasado. Durante la noche se despertaba con la sensación de una almohada mullida entre las manos, súbitamente interrumpida por la pequeña costilla que se le clavaba en la palma.

Pero lo consiguió, al fin. No aprender exactamente a calcular sus dimensiones, no a controlar ese monstruo. Había conseguido _acostumbrarse_. Había conseguido acallar los órganos que aullaban cuando sentían el crujido de un cuerpecito bajo su planta. Había conseguido apagar su visión cuando tenía en frente las manos llenas de fluidos ajenos. Había conseguido… _ser nada_.

No era tan difícil. Darse cuenta de que no lo era estuvo a punto de ser su perdición: lo invadió la culpa. ¿Qué clase de individuo no encuentra dificultad en olvidar su compasión? Todos los sentimientos dormidos habían vuelto con esta reflexión penosa, tonta. Como si descubrirse mala persona fuera más grave que matar. Ya, pero él era un erdiano. Tenía la sangre del demonio en él. Había nacido para esto. Su genealogía lo predisponía. No había nada que hacer: nadie escapa de su destino. Sí, eso era, su destino. El destino del odio y el temor. El destino de la muerte. No había en él espacio para la culpa, después de todo: su corazón entero estaba ocupado por la urgencia de obedecer.

Cuando vio las murallas por primera vez, ya no sintió asco. Solo la leve punzada de miles de gatitos estrellándose contra él. Leve, levísima, sí. Todo es leve en comparación con el tamaño del Colosal.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo allí, en esa misma posición, por segunda vez, lo que vio no fueron las murallas. Vio a sus compañeros. Vio la expresión de terror de Eren Jäger, ¡no! Su expresión de aborrecimiento. Ese chico con el que había conversado antes de dormirse, con quien había caminado por el bosque, con quien había compartido innumerables comidas, lo consideraba su mayor enemigo. ¡Claro! También él lo consideraba su enemigo. Todos ellos, todo esos… tontos… débiles… demonios… todos eran sus enemigos. Tenía derecho a matarlos porque esto era una guerra. Tenía derecho a matar porque… los gatitos, sentía los gatitos incrustándose en sus dedos, en su estómago, en cada lugar sensible…

Malditos gatitos. Malditos.

Para llorar buscaba lugares apartados. Era difícil deshacerse de Reiner, que se pegaba a él como si fuese una especie de bastón, el rincón de cordura donde podía descansar. Pero también él precisaba ese espacio donde abandonar las apariencias. Mientras los demás reunían los cadáveres para contabilizarlos y cremarlos, él se metió en una casa ya sin dueños. Subió las escaleras. Se sentó en una cama que parecía de niñita, o tal vez de niñito. Era mucho más cómoda que su propia cama, esa cama que había compartido con sus hermanitos allá en Erdia. Los juguetes desparramados en el suelo, asimismo, eran tan bonitos, tanto mejores que cualquier cosa con la que él hubiera jugado alguna vez. Agarró un hombrecito de tela. Lo apretó fuertemente. No salía sangre. Ya no salía. El extraño alivio que arribó con ese reconocimiento desató sus lágrimas al fin.

Qué extraña y larga era la vida. Qué agotadora.

Sin embargo, ningún cansancio lo preparó para terminar con esto. El fuerte sentimiento de haber muerto ya, de no ser nadie, de no merecer nada, de ningún modo lo aprestó para el final.

Entre dormido, escuchaba la discusión entre el capitán Levi y los demás. No terminaba de entender pero un nudo se iba formando en su garganta. El cuerpo no le respondía, no sentía sus miembros. Las voces eran agresivas, tristes, confusas. Eran sus amigos. Eran sus enemigos.

Cuando logró levantar apenas los párpados, lo invadió el terror. La imagen del titán tapaba el horizonte. El rostro vacío era incapaz de la comprensión. No había diálogo posible. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas pero no lograba moverse, ¿qué pasaba con sus brazos y piernas? La lucidez no le alcanzaba más que para entender lo inmediato. Esto había sido todo. Llegaba el fin. Comenzó a gritar. La vida era horrible pero era suya, ¡maldición! No quería que se la quitaran, no quería que le quitaran nada. Annie, Annie, ¿dónde estaba Annie? ¿No podría verla una vez más? ¿Nunca tendría oportunidad de disculparse por todos los gatitos muertos? ¡Reiner! ¿Justo en ese momento Reiner había decidido dejarlo solo, cuando definitivamente lo necesitaba? Percibió los dedos cerrados en torno a su tronco, vio la boca acercarse. Cerca, cada vez más cerca. Nunca sintió tanto espanto en la vida, ¿nadie iba a ayudarlo? Se hizo la oscuridad en la boca cerrada y luego, entre masticación y masticación, se filtraba un rayo de luz y la visión aterradora continuaba. Las muelas aplastaban su cadera, el mismo dolor insoportable que experimentó otras veces pero ahora multiplicado por la seguridad de la muerte. Sentía su carne desgarrada, la pérdida paulatina de todo. ¡Tanto sufrimiento! ¡Un sufrimiento prolongado, infinito, inevitable…!

En un último haz de sol, vio el enorme colmillo sobre sus ojos.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** este fic participa del desafío "Rugidos" de la página de Facebook "Attack on Fanfics". Ellos me dieron el personaje y la frase sobre la que debía escribir. Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, porfi dejen un review :D

 _25 de Septiembre de 2017_


End file.
